toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
King Lion Iguana
King Lion Iguanas are Capture Level 35 Reptile/Amphibian beasts known for their spongy manes and acting as ringleaders of the smaller but still deadly Lioness Iguanas. Appearance They have crown-like crests composed of several finger-like appendages tipped with black spikes as well as large, spongy yellow manes.This mane sucks water like a sponge, allowing these beasts to survive out of water for some time. However, when weakened, they must go back to their watery domain to replenish oxygen. It is possible that they do have lungs, and can breath air on land as well as absorb oxygen from the water, but, like amphibians, need to keep their skin wet, therefore restricting the amount of time they can stay on land, making them water-bound as a result. King Lion Iguanas have long, green, serpentine bodies with four squat limbs. Older Iguanas appear to have pale grey skin. Their hind pair of legs are shaped like paddles for swimming, and their foremost pair are more muscular, tipped with developed digits ending in long black or orange claws. Their jaws are lined with shear-like plates in the place of teeth. When storing liquor, their manes turn a dark purple. Behaviour As the alpha male, King Lion Iguanas will usually roam around with a harem of females in tow. They are aggressive creature, and will lash out at anything that threatens them or their clans. They are known to spend most of their time in the water, except when storing liquor which fully matures after they are 25 years old. When they are storing it, they will spend most of their time on land eating wild berries. When these beasts come to an old age, they leave their harems to live out the rest of their lives alone. Habitat King Lion Iguanas tends to live in the swampy and boggy areas of Cooking Island as well as it's neighboring isles. With the wide varieties of food available, their liquor can take on different after-tastes and hints of the local rations on each individual isle. Powers and Abilities Using its large, absorbent mane, King Lion Iguanas can take on gallons of water for use in their many water-based defenses. They can produce mucus-based globules that can be spewed at foes, and can force water out of their mane at high speeds, blasting back nearby enemies. They are adept swimmers, and are formidable hunters in an aquatic environment. Immature liquor stored in their manes can produce large quantities of poison in their large purple manes. They can spit balls of poison mucus out of their mouths or release a splash of poison from their manes by slamming into the ground. They are also known for several devastating melee attacks ranging from biting, sweeping with their tails, barrel rolling back and forth, lunging, body slamming, swiping their claws, and performing underwater corkscrew charges. When storing liquor, their movement becomes more spastic and lethal as they can perform sliding charges, forward jumps, jumping barrel rolls, and nether-ward body slams. As Food The meat of the King Lion Iguana is only sub-par in flavour at best. Most people complain it's too stringy or too chewy even with flavour enhancing preparation techniques. The only exception to this fact is the spongy mane. Removed, it has the distinct taste of decadent white fish meat. The water stored in the mane gives the meat it's extra moisture and the extra fat melted into the mixture provides a light buttery taste as well. The best way to experience the meat though, it to eat it while there is liquor inside it. The extra moisture is replaced by a nice kick of alcohol with the sweetness and depth of Port wine. The wine itself can also be extracted and drank on it's own. Trivia * The beast is based on the Royal Ludroth and Purple Ludroth from the Monster Hunter franchise. ** Many of the descriptions on this page are taken from the Monster Hunter Wiki. Credit goes to the original creators. * The beast is also inspired by one of the Eight Drunken Immortals: Zhang Guolao. Not only is the liquor it can carry a factor, but whenever it takes water into it's mane, it restores it's size. This is similar to when Zhang folded his mule up into a small box and revived it again by pouring water into it's mouth. It's tail swipes are also reminiscent of Zhang's lethal double kicks Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Reptile Beast Category:Amphibian Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo